Fragments
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Takamichi was injured in battle he's at home. Akane comes over what happens during that time? R&R One Shot [AkanexTakamichi]


Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de

Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the proud owner of this anime/game/manga. Well I really wish I could be more like her and be able to draw like her but yeah that's all just a dream. Lol well I hope you guys like my 3rd Harukanaru Toki no Naka de story. I know I didn't put too much time into it but I think it's an okay story. Well I'll shut up now.

Fragments

Takamichi was sitting in bed he looked at his wound.

"At least Miko-dono wasn't injured. If she had been hurt I couldn't forgive myself." Takamichi thought to himself. Takamichi heard footsteps as he lifted his head.

"Takamichi-san." Akane said. Takamichi had a surprise look on his face.

"Miko-dono what are you doing here?" Takamichi asked. Akane blushed a bit as she sat next to Takamichi's bed.

"I came to see how your doing." Akane said as she lowered her head a bit.

"Miko-dono what's wrong?" Takamichi asked. Akane looked at him but lowered her head.

"Takamichi-san...I'm really sorry. Because of me you got hurt." Akane said in a sad tone. Takamichi looked at her, he smiled as he put his hand under her chin as he lifted her chin as he looked at her as she looked back at him her cheeks became red.

"Miko-dono it's not your fault that I got hurt. I can't let you get hurt. Your special to us and Kyou. If you got hurt, I really couldn't forgive myself." Takamichi said. Akane blushed as her eyes looked towards the side.

"Takamichi-san..." Akane said.

"Miko-dono why don't we take a walk in the garden." Takamichi said with a smile. Akane gave a smile and nodded her head. Takamichi got up from his bed as Akane followed behind Takamichi. The sun was out the weather was right for a walk. They walked through the garden. Takamichi stopped as they found a bench to sit down.

"Takamichi-san...I still can't stop feeling guilty about you getting hurt." Akane said as she looked over to the side.

"Miko-dono you have a big heart. Like I said before I couldn't forgive myself if you were hurt and also as a Hachiyo, it's my duty to protect you." Takamichi said. Akane looked at him her expression changed a bit.

"I know it's your duty but I don't want anyone to get hurt. It hurts me to see anyone hurt." Akane said tears started to flow from her eyes. Takamichi's expression saddened as he wiped the tears from Akane's face as she blushed.

"Miko-dono I didn't mean to make you cry." Takamichi said. Akane slowly looked at him but she looked down.

"Takamichi-san I'm sorry." Akane said. Takamichi gave a small smile as he held her in his arm.

"Miko-dono I understand how you don't want to see people getting hurt. Probably in the world you came from there isn't anything that harm. But here there's Onryou that harm and take over weak souls." Takamichi said Akane held Takamichi tighter. She buried her face into his chest.

"Miko-dono." Takamichi said gently.

"Takamichi-san can I stay like this for a bit longer?" Akane asked Takamichi smiled.

"Hai Miko-dono if it helps you. I'm here to protect and do what I have to do to make you comfortable." Takamichi replied.

"Arigato Takamichi-san." Akane said as she relaxed a bit and stayed like this for a while. Takamichi then stroke her head. 5 minutes passed as Akane let Takamichi got as she looked up at him. Akane blushed a bit.

"Takamichi-san honto ni arigato." Akane said Takamichi smiled.

"Your welcome Miko-dono. I'm glad that I was able to help out." Takamichi said. Akane nodded her head. Akane looked towards the side. Takamichi looked at her a bit. He wondered what she was thinking. Akane had thought about what Takamichi said. He was right there wasn't anything that hurt her friends of something that she cares except weapons. Takamichi put a hand under her chin and slowly brought her to look at him.

"Miko-dono is something wrong?" Takamichi asked as Akane shook her head.

"No nothing's wrong." Akane said with a smile. Takamichi smiled as he leaned closer to her as he kissed her Akane because redder then before she wasn't sure what to do. She then kissed him back. Takamichi then slowly let go of the kiss.

"Miko-dono I'm..." Takamichi said as he looked the other way. Akane put a hand on his cheek as Takamichi looked at her. Akane still red but she smiled.

"Takamichi-san you don't have to worry." Akane said. Takamichi blushed a bit as he gave a gentle smile.

"Miko-dono arigato." Takamichi said. He looked towards the side as he pick a few flowers as he handed them to Akane. Akane smiled as she took the flowers from Takamichi. She looked at him and hugged him.

"Takamichi-san arigato. I feel a bit better." Akane said with as she blushed even more. Takamichi smiled.

"Miko-dono I'm glad I was able to help." Takamichi replied. Akane let him go. She looked up at him then she looked at the flowers.

"Takamichi-san do you think I could stay here for a while longer?" Akane asked Takamichi nodded his head.

"Hai Miko-dono. I'll stay here with you to keep you company." Takamichi replied. Akane smiled and looked at him.

"Arigato." Akane said with excitement as the two stayed there until the sun was about to set.

"Kire desu ne." Akane said as she looked at the horizon."

"Hai it's sure is beautiful." Takamichi said. Akane put her head on Takamichi's shoulder as the two watched the setting sun.

"Takamichi-san thank you for everything today." Akane said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Your welcome Miko-dono. Well you should get back Fujihime is probably worried by now." Takamichi replied. Akane didn't reply Takamichi just smiled at her as he picked her up. He walked back to the building as he sent a note to Fujihime that Akane was going to stay at his place for the night and will be back at her place the next day.

The End


End file.
